A storm in Suna?
by KooriRoxs
Summary: GaaraXOc i think he needs some love... This is a lemony oneshot no likey no ready :


OMG GAARA NEEDED TO HAVE LEMONS SO HERE YA GO...

Disclaimer me own nuthin just enjoy...

I hope

* * *

The rain pattered against the window behind his desk. He didn't know when but he must've fallen asleep. Who wouldn't with the comforting rhythm the rain was giving off, followed by rumbles of thunder. It was a soothing melody to his ears. His eyes opened slowly only to see her side. She sat on his desk just staring out with a small smile kicking her legs.

"Did I wake you" she whispered as he leaned back in his chair. He shook his head and a sigh escaped her lips. In an instant she was settled in front of him, his hands still on her waist. "You work so hard my kazekage" she said as he caressed her hips. His red hair was the main thing seen in the flash of blue and white light that lit up the room. He got a good look at her…

He was surprised her hair wasn't in it's regular ponytail, she complained of the heat making her want to faint. Her long brown hair draped over her shoulders as she slowly bent her body down closer to his. There they stayed for a moment both their breathing warming each others face. He was usually so cold in more ways than you'd think His aquamarine eyes met her violet ones who lingered to stare at his lips.

"Your always on my mind, even when I'm working" the 17 year old male admitted causing her cheeks to brighten. "I'm sorry" she breathed as he moved closer. The beating of the rain made her close her eyes and open slowly. She looked passed him and it took a moment for him to finally realize.

"Today must be really lucky" he said turning around in his chair. "There's never rain in Suna" she finished as he turned back around. She moved the extra centimeter to kiss him. His lips tasted like warm cinnamon. She was burning for him and he could feel it. This kiss was stronger than anything they had ever shared. It was like a dream except this time it was real.

How many times had she wanted this moment? Even if it was just a kiss, it was amazing. She was in love with him from the start and at first he couldn't believe it. But looking back she was always there, even when he didn't want her to be.

And when ever she was near him she'd smile. His plan was to take her right there on his desk. He slid his arms up her body bringing her shirt above her head. Wrapping his arms around her, Gaara lifted her off the floor, crushing her against his hard frame. His tongue plunged into her mouth, tangling with hers, tasting her response, tasting the hunger. Her fingers were wound in his hair, her back arched to press the fullness of her breasts against his clothed chest.

He flattened one hand across her bottom, lifting her up so that the soft core between her legs cradled his erection. Her fingers shakingly removed his top which was quite hard because it looked so complicated.

In a matter of minutes he was down to nothing. Lightning exploded outside, closer now, the thunder rumbling on its heels, drowning out the roar of out heartbeats, swallowing a soft cry of surprise as he eased her legs apart, sliding his aching flesh between her thighs, supporting her so that she straddled him.

He tortured them both by easing his hips back, then forward again, a teasing hint of what was to come. Her body laid back on the desk chest rising with her breathing. He could see her taut thrust of her breasts against the fabric of her bra. There was something wildly erotic about him holding her like this, a heartbeat away from completing their joining and seeing her still half clothed.

He felt her knee lift against his hip and knew that he could have her right here, her long legs wrapping around his hips as she pressed against his arousal. She'd know it would be like this with him, known the passion would explode between them, known how she'd respond to his touch. With a soft groan Gaara eased her fully down on the desk standing in between her legs.

The hunger was too great this time, too powerful for them to try anything exotic. Later, they promised themselves as he dragged the material of her shorts off of her legs. Once the initial hunger was slaked, there'd be time for them to fulfill every fantasy they'd had during these endless weeks of waiting and wanting. But her long brown hair laid sprawled out over the ends of his desk, looking innocent as ever.

His chest abrading her swollen nipples. She spread her legs out wanting them to become one. Lightning lit the room as her knees came up on either side of his hips, her soft whimpers urging him to complete their union. He caught one of her hands in his, lowering her fingers to where their bodies almost joined. In the darkness, he saw her eyes widen as her fingers closed around him. Her heat and dampness enfolded him. She closed her eyes and ground her teeth together as he eased himself deeper into her moist core.

"Please, don't stop" she whispered against his throat. She hardly knew what she was asking for, was it more pleasure? At the sound of her plea, she felt Gaara still against her body, and for an instant she was afraid he was going to stop after all. With a whimpered protest, she arched her hips, taking him deeper. Gaara groaned, a low guttural sound of pleasure.

"Easy," he whispered against her neck. His voice was hardly audible over the hiss of the rain outside. "There's no need to rush." There was a need. she was burning up inside, trembling against him. Gaara caught hold of her arms, sliding his hands down until his fingers were wrapped around hers. With slow movements of his hips he was soon making her toes curl.

He was teasing her, and she couldn't stand it. He picked up the pace holding firmly against her waist. Moving her bottom to meet his every thrust. He helped her sit up and they fell back in his chair. Her hips moved up and down hardly because he was controlling the movements. Her cries ringed through his ear making him even more crazy. This girl was crying out for him, because she loved him.

His mouth bit at her neck causing her to scream out in pleasure and anxiety. Her sounds were nearly as loud as the storm outside but she was sure to here Gaara's groans of pleasure. He was so deep inside her that she couldn't help but feel complete. How could she love him so much? Was the question he asked himself at the beginning but that didn't matter. The only thing she wanted from his was everything.

His love, his soul, his mind. She wanted to be his lover and make him feel complete. With her next scream she felt as if she exploded and wanted to pass out. Her head rested on his shoulder as he reached his climax as well. It was more passion than anything when they caught each others lips.

He twirled the chair around as she laid against him and watched the rain. Their slick bodies sat there and somehow she waited. He smiled as he rested his chin on top of her head and mumbled the three words she wanted to here, "I love you."

Her heart skipped a few beats and she didn't know how much he meant it but she could only imagine. "Thank you" she said her eyes closing and her head drooping. "I love you to" she said and finally fell asleep. He dozed off after protectively wrapping his arms around her bare body.

* * *

MM REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED i wrote it for the fun of it....


End file.
